peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Your mother and mine (Alternate version)
There will be a note after you read this (At Chiko’s Tree, the kids returned, still wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Sosuke still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the part. Even Pocahontas and the Powhatans arrived with them) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Pazu: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ponyo: (Singing) True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like the Indians they are. Waiting for them are Sora, Dorothy, Toto, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta, who already took off their war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Ponyo’s Nemo doll is laying on the bed next to a pillow in Dorothy and Kimi’s room. Even Pocahontas stopped and noticed their glum reactions and realized that Kimi has something to say to Tommy) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight entered, with Tommy and Dil still wearing their big and little Indian headresses respectively, cuing the kids to stop singing and dancing. As Splinter and Meta Knight stepped aside, Dil spoke up) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greet their braves. Tommy: (Imitating Chief Powhatan) Wingapo! Lost Kids: Wingapo! Pocahontas and Powhatan Indians: Wingapo! Kirby: Poyo! Pazu, Sosuke, and Chuckie: Wingapo! Ponyo: Wingapo! (Tommy and Dil went over to Sora, Toto, and the girls, who are still sulking) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greets little mothers and friends. Tommy: (Imitating Chief Powhatan) Wingapo! Sora and the girls: (Flatly) Wingapo. (Tommy and Dil were suddenly surprised, although Pocahontas knew why) Tommy: Wow, guys. Is that how you say that to us? (Sora, Toto, Sheeta, Kairi, and Dorothy got up and walked away and Kimi remained and gave Tommy the cold shoulder when Tommy said this) Dil: Yeah, I mean, everyone think we’re wonderful! Dorothy: (Sarcastically) Especially Pocahontas. Tommy: (Confused) Pocahontas? Pocahontas: Kimi has something to say to you. (He realized) Tommy: Oh yeah, that’s right. (He turned to Kimi, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Tommy: Kimi, um, Masters Splinter, Pocahontas, and Meta Knight told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Pocahontas did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. Kimi: (To Pocahontas) Is it true? Pocahontas: It's true. (Realizing what really happened between Tommy and Pocahontas, Kimi smiled happily) Kimi: (To Tommy) So, you do have feelings for me? Tommy: Yeah. That afternoon on the way to Mermaid Lagoon, when you told me that I was brave, gorgeous, and handsome, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Tommy: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Kimi: (Hopefully) So that means...? Tommy: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let’s just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Dil, Pocahontas, Splinter, Meta Knight, Sora, Toto, and the girls, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Dil then spoke up) Dil: That’s lovely. Splinter: Tommy really blossomed. His love for Kimi gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Meta Knight: That’s right. And Kimi is showing the same thing as Tommy. Pocahontas: Indeed. (Tommy and Kimi hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Dorothy went up to Kimi) Dorothy: I see you have loved each other. Kimi: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Dorothy: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Kimi realized) Kimi: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Kimi say that, Tommy, seeing how homesick Kimi is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Tommy: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me and Dil if you want to go home. Kimi: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Tommy: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Tommy understands her feelings, Kimi nods in agreement) Kimi: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Tommy shake hands. A Powhatan warrior comes in and whispers to Pocahontas and the Powhatans and Pocahontas turned to Tommy and Dil's group) Pocahontas: My warrior says that Swackhammer and his pirates are heading our way. But we don't even know why they know where your hideout is now. Kokoum: So we're going to be on lookout and guard you in case of an attack. Tommy: Okay. Dil: Be careful. Pocahontas: We will. (Pocahontas and the Powhatans leave the hideout and guard it from the outside. Tommy turned to the others) Tommy: Don't worry. Everything is fine. Dil: Let's resume having fun! Tommy: (Flatly) Right. (Then Kimi goes over to Dorothy) Dorothy: Well, I understand you love Tommy, but we need to get the kids to sleep. Kimi: I know. (They, along with Sora, Kairi, Toto, and Sheeta, went to go talk with their friends and family. Tommy turned to Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight) Tommy: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and Dil if she wants to go home. Dil: What?! (They see Sora, Toto, and the girls trying to talk to Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys, who are still playing Indian) Dorothy: Ponyo! Snoopy! Boys! It’s time to take off the war paint and get ready for bed. (Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys stopped playing upon hearing that) Pazu: Bed?! Chuckie: Why? Ponyo: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Sosuke: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. (Snoopy nods in agreement) Sora: (Aghast) What? Dorothy: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Sosuke: Home?! Pazu: Leave Magixland?! Chuckie: We just got here this morning, Dorothy! Kimi: You don’t understand. It’s just that.... Ponyo: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Daddy wanted Dorothy out of the nursery. Kairi: But what if Fujimoto were to change his mind and finds us missing? He would be heartbroken along with Granmamare. Sosuke: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Sora: Hey! That’s selfish of you to say that! Sheeta: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Dil jumps in between them) Dil: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Dorothy: Now, Dil, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Dil: (Ignoring Dorothy) Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagle has spoken. (He goes into his and Tommy's room. Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight goes over to the curtained doorway to his and Dil's room and turned to Kimi and the others) Tommy: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Splinter: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Meta Knight: (Whispering) That’s the way to do it. (Sora and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight went into Tommy and Dil’s room to be alone with Dil. Deciding to take Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight’s advice, Sora and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family as Toto barked at the others to get their attention) Dorothy: Guys, listen! (Ponyo, Snoopy, and the boys stopped playing again) Dorothy: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Powhatans? Sosuke and Ponyo: Yes. (Dorothy and Kimi went over to Sosuke and Ponyo and took off their Indian head wear and feathers) Dorothy: But you can’t. Kimi: You need a mother. Sora: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Kids have tied up Diddy and Dixie and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Sosuke: Aren’t you our mothers, Dorothy and Kimi? Dorothy: Sosuke, we’re not your mothers, really. Kimi: In fact, you need one mother. And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Dorothy untied Sosuke’s shirt from his waist and after wiping the war paint off his belly, she helps Sosuke put his shirt back on) Ponyo: Did my mommy have black floppy ears and wears a white coat? Kairi: (Giggles) No, Ponyo. That was Snoopy. Sora: And besides, he’s a male. Sheeta: I’m surprised of you thinking Snoopy is your mother, Ponyo. That’s just sad. (To the boys) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Dorothy) Right? Dorothy: That’s right. (Toto whined in agreement. Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Kids stopped playing and became interested that Kit spoke up, getting the other kids’ attention) Kit: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Diddy: What was she like? Dixie: Yeah? (Kit accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Kit: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Diddy and Dixie hits their heads on the ground) Double D: Well, if it’s sad like Dorothy and Sheeta said, I guess that might be true. Ed: You know, I had a white monster toy once. Mikey: And a pizza with apples on top once. (Raph shoves them both angrily) Raph: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Ed: Gravy, Raph? Raph: Why, you...! (He jumps at Ed, knocking Mikey into Kit, who released the rope, knocking Diddy and Dixie onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Kids, except Tiff and Double D, broke into another fist fight. Tiff turned to Dorothy and Kimi) Tiff: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Dorothy: Okay, I will. Kairi: I’ll tell it with you, Dorothy. Sheeta: Me too. (To Kimi) Kimi, what about you? Kimi: (Unsure) Well.... Kairi: I understand you like Tommy, but.... (Kimi gives in) Kimi: Alright. (Dorothy turned to the Lost Kids) Dorothy: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Kids stopped fighting) Dorothy: Me, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Kids got excited) Donny: Yeah, tell us! Eddy: Tell us! Yoshi: Yay! Kirby: Poyo! Tuff: Yes, please, girls! (Tiff and Double D joined them to listen to the story too. As Kit sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Yoshi and Birdo on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Kids on either the seats or the floor, Pazu, Chuckie, Sora, and Snoopy next to the bed, Toto, Ponyo, and Sosuke on the bed next to Dorothy and Kimi, and Kairi and Sheeta sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Dorothy made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Dorothy: How about I go first, then Sheeta, then Kairi, and then Kimi. That okay? Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi: (Nods) Okay. (Outside, Pocahontas and the Powhatans have already accidentally fell asleep on their duty and unknown to them, Swackhammer, Bebop, Rocksteady, Team Rocket, the chained Monstars, who are no longer gagged, and all of the pirates, arrived finally) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Well, my crew. I told you I'd get us here. At Tommy and Dil Pickles' hideout! (He chuckles evilly while the crew, except the Monstars, smiled evilly in agreement) Swackhammer: (Whispering loudly) Finally, after all these years, I will...! (Klump shushes him) Klump: (Whispering) Shh! Hush now, they're talking about something now. (Then, a split screen shows the outside with Swackhammer and the pirates and the inside with the good guys as Ponyo spoke up) Ponyo: I can't wait to hear about what my mommy is! Sosuke: So do I, Dorothy! (The pirates, except Swackhammer, suddenly turned their looks from evil smirks to confused looks upon hearing this. Then Dorothy began) Dorothy: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Ponyo and Sosuke, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their Indian head-wear and feathers, although Pazu kept a feather on his hat) Dorothy: (Singing) She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Dorothy from inside finished her turn and lets Sheeta take her turn, the pirates' confused looks suddenly turned to interest while Swackhammer's evil smirk turned to a passionate smile while waiting for his moment to strike) Sheeta: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Mikey and Kirby, who continued to listen, held their pizza slice and chocolate bar respectively and didn’t take one bite. Even Pazu removed the feather from his hat and Snoopy wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor. Outside, even the pirates' interested looks started to become sad as well, except for Swackhammer) Kairi: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, in Tommy and Dil’s room, Tommy, Splinter, and Meta Knight overheard the whole thing and were interested. Dil on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Magixland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the other three in listening to the story. Back in the room, Chuckie spoke up after Kairi finished singing) Chuckie: Oh yeah. I remember now. Ponyo: I’m starting to remember. But tell us more. (Kimi then took a turn) Kimi: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Ponyo and Sosuke nods, finally starting to remember. Kimi then started singing again) Kimi: (Singing) Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates, except for the Monstars, instantly became touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Swackhammer on the other hand, just didn’t care and he just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike still. Bebop lifted part of his vest up to reveal to Rocksteady and Team Rocket a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother” on it. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Swackhammer's business suit, but Swackhammer snatched his business suit back angrily and shushed them. Inside, Ponyo and Sosuke spoke up sadly) Sosuke: I want to go home! Ponyo: I wanna see my mommy! (Angered, Dil came out and lashed out at them, surprising the others in the room) Dil: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! Tommy: Dil, calm down. Dil: Be quiet! (He storms back in the room. Dil then turned to Tommy and guiltily calmed down) Dil: Was I too hard on them? Tommy: A lot. (Outside, Swackhammer turned to his emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Jessie: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls, mostly Dorothy and Kimi, are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) I want my mom now! James: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain! Meowth: (Crying and whispering) Me three! Swackhammer: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! What’s the big deal?! Bebop: (Crying, snorting, and whispering) Mama.... Leatherhead: (Crying and whispering) I even remember my mama's homemade gumbo, you betcha. (Klump and Krusha then blew their noses on K. Rool's cape, much to the Kremling King's annoyance despite him being sad too. Snake blew his nose on Ace's vest as well, much to the Gangreen Gang's leader's annoyance despite him also being sad. Then, Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi starts singing, as the pirates, except Swackhammer and the Monstars, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Swackhammer had to muffle his annoyed scream in his hat, seeing his crew feeling emotional over a song) Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and Kimi: (Singing) Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” Your mother and mine (The song finished and the split screen ended with the inside, Pazu and Sora then got up) Pazu: The girls are right. Sora: I think we should leave for home at once. (The Lost Kids then got excited that even Mikey and Kirby finally ate their pizza slice and chocolate bar respectively with one gulp) Ed: Can I come, too, guys?! Raph: We want to go with you! Tuff: Please? Tiff: We want a mother, girls! (As everyone got up with the Lost Kids getting excited, Dorothy agreed) Dorothy: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Tommy and Dil’s room) Dorothy: Well, that is, if Tommy and Dil don’t mind. (Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight came out, with Dil giving an apologetic look) Tommy: Nah, we don't mind. Dil: And I'm sorry for lashing out. I was just frustrated by the fact that you're leaving suddenly. (Suddenly, they heard screaming and scuffling from up above) Kimi: What was that? Tommy: Sounds like Pocahontas and the Powhatans are battling the pirates! (Outside, however, the sounds were actually Swackhammer and the pirates, all recovered from the song, making these noises with shouting, weapons, and poundings, the Monstars now gagged again, and Pocahontas and the Powhatans knocked unconscious. It turned out after the pirates cried their eyes out, it woke Pocahontas and the Powhatans up and when they got ready to attack, the pirates noticed, snapped out of their emotional state, knocked them out, and then made the noise. Once they finished making the noises, the good guys from inside became concerned) Dorothy: Who won? Tommy: Don't worry. If the Powhatans won, they will beat the tom-toms. Dil: Listen. (They listened. Outside, Swackhammer accepted a tom-tom from a smirking Meowth and beats it. Inside, the good guys fell for it) Tommy: They won! (The group cheered while the pirates, except the Monstars, smirked evilly at this. Pazu then turned to the others) Pazu: Well, shall we? (Snoopy, Toto, and the kids agreed and they, except Dorothy, Kimi, and Sora, exited the hideout. Before Kairi headed out, she turned to Sora) Kairi: See you outside. Sora: (Nods) Okay. (Kairi then left. In the other room, Tommy and Dil took off their big and little Indian headresses and hung them) Tommy: I'm sure they’ll come back and visit. Dil: I agree. I am certain of it. (With that, Dil borrowed Tommy’s ocarina and started playing on it. Tommy came out of his room to say goodbye) Dorothy: Tommy? Do you want...? Tommy: Nah. I just want to say goodbye. (Sora, Dorothy, and Kimi nods in an understanding way) Sora: We understand. Kimi: We’ll see each other again on visits. Dorothy: Yeah. (Tommy nods) Tommy: Well.... Tommy, Sora, Dorothy, and Kimi: Goodbye. (Tommy went back in his room and accepted his ocarina back from Dil when he finished playing and they, along with Splinter and Meta Knight, went to sleep. Sora and the girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, and the Monstars are next to them, still chained and gagged. But Kairi is nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Dorothy and Kimi screamed, Leatherhead and Hare each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Sora pulled his Keyblade out) Sora: Why you...! Hare: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Sora: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I’m getting Tommy and Dil! Leatherhead: (Whispering) Go ahead. Then your girlfriend will die first if you do so, by gumbo! (Confused, Sora turned to see Kairi, tied and gagged, held back like a hostage by Vanitas. The Sora doppleganger must have tricked Kairi with his head and captured her) Sora: (Whispering) Kairi! (He was about to run at them, when Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at Kairi) Vanitas: (Whispering) Make one move and the girl dies. Leatherhead: (Whispering) He be right, I guarantee! (Concerned for Kairi and the others, Sora hesitated at first, but then gave in grudgingly) Sora: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (He puts his Keyblade away and collapsed on his knees in defeat. Then Drake and Krusha grabbed him) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Chiko’s Tree, Swackhammer turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket in determination. He then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Meowth) Swackhammer: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Tommy and Dil Pickles. Rocksteady: (Whispering) But Captain, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Bebop: (Whispering) Yeah. (Snorts) That way we can be done with it. Jessie: (Whispering) That’s right. James: (Whispering) I agree. Meowth: (Whispering) Me three. Swackhammer: (Whispering) We would if we could. But I gave my word, not to lay a finger, or a hook, on Tommy and Dil Pickles. (He then lowered the present into the hideout) Swackhammer: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Swackhammer never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Swackhammer and the henchmen then left to return to the ship while Pocahontas and the Powhatans remained there unconscious) Note: As it showed above, this was the original version of this touching song before being changed in the progression of this story. Originally, Pocahontas and the Powhatans were to guard Chika's Tree in case the pirates came, but then after the song and Dil apologizing for lashing out at his and Tommy's friends, the pirates, who were waiting, snap out of their emotional status from the song and ambush Pocahontas and the Powhatans offscreen and then fool the good guys into thinking the fight is going on and when they make the tom-tom beating, that's when the pirates capture everyone, except Tommy, Dil, Meta Knight, and Splinter. Then after Misty and the Winx Club, along with Toto, saves Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight from the bomb, which afterwards they save Misty from death, they find Pocahontas and the Powhatans all recovered and that's when they recruit them to rescue the kids. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it Category:Sad songs